


Bingo

by batss



Category: Veep
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 13:03:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batss/pseuds/batss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan will never not find it hilarious to send Amy dirty texts and watch her read them in front of everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bingo

**Author's Note:**

> These two are ruining my life.

Dan is a grown adult, although he’s been told he has boyish charm, but he will never not find it hilarious to send Amy dirty texts and watch her read them in front of everyone. The first time he does it, in an elevator with Amy standing dutifully beside the Veep, she makes a strangled noise and flushes red.

Dan crowds over her shoulder immediately, as if he doesn’t already know what it says. It’s nothing even that filthy – just a short observation about the fact he knows she’s not wearing a bra. He knows because he broke the hooks that morning. (It was worth the punch to the arm she gave him.)

“Something wrong, Amy?” he asks, breathing down her neck. He can’t see her blush from this angle which is a shame, but this will throw her off even more. Besides, there’s also the faint chance he might be able to look down her blouse.

“No,” she stammers, putting her phone away. “Just, uh, a low battery warning.”

“Well get that sorted, Amy,” Selina responds dismissively.

Half an hour later Amy’s tugging off his clothes in an abandoned meeting room, his hand up her shirt. They fuck for the second time that day, and it’s not even noon. He loses the buttons off his pants. (It’s worth it.)

 

* * *

 

He’s getting pretty good at telling when she’s lying. Her eyes widen, just slightly, and she glances to the right. It’s so quick it’s almost imperceptible, but Dan’s onto her.

He drops back to fall in line with her as they’re walking back to the office. “How many times did you think about me naked during that meeting?”

“Get over yourself, Dan.”

“Come on, really,” he protests, turning her to face him. “How many times?”

“None, you perpetual prick,” Amy snaps, and glares at him, but not before looking off to the right.

_Bingo_.

 

* * *

 

Admittedly, the reason Dan knows these things is because he’s spends a lot of time looking at her. Sometimes, when he’s just waiting for the next crisis to hit, he turns the angle of his laptop so he can watch her while he pretends he’s checking his email. He likes it when she has to print things, because then she has to walk past his desk and he can check out her ass. Dan’s a sucker for tight skirts and heels.

Once, Amy caught him staring, and sashayed back past him so deliberately he had to read an email about economic reforms three times to get her out of his head. The next time he looks at her, she’s still smirking.

 

* * *

 

Dan always gets the upper hand back, though.

Later, he lies beside her, propped on his elbow and teasing her with his fingers. He wants desperately to lick where his fingers stroke, so temptingly hot, soft, and wet, but then he wouldn’t be able to watch her bite her lip to keep from begging. Her hands are wrung into the quilt, chest flushed, and whenever he ducks her head to kiss her he can’t help but pull her swollen bottom lip into his mouth. When he sucks on it, she makes a low noise in the back of her throat that he suspects she doesn’t even know she’s making. He’d tease her about it, but then she might stop and he finds it impossibly hot.

Dan didn’t get to Phase One six months ahead of schedule without what can quite frankly be described as godly levels of self-discipline, but even so he’s having difficulty keeping focus. If he stops what he’s doing for even a second, Amy shifts beneath him; Dan’s pretty sure he could keep his hand still and she’d fuck herself against him. He’s tempted to because he loves seeing that desperation in her, but he wants to do it himself more.

Her hair is damp, and when he bends to kiss her neck he can smell her sweat under her perfume. He’s a little thrown by how much he likes it. Dan licks at her pulse point, sucking at the skin.

“Don’t you dare give me a hickey,” he can feel the vibrations against his tongue as she speaks. “I am serious, Dan. I will literally end you – _fuck._ ” Her breath hitches as he curls his fingers inside her.

Dan makes a noise of agreement against her skin and bites her gently. Dan was popular in high school, and he learned out how to not leave hickeys after Sarah P and Sarah D figured out he was dating both of them and slapped him in the cafeteria. But he thinks for a second about the idea of marking her anyway. She’d have to wear a seasonally inappropriate neck scarf until it faded; everyone would know why (except perhaps Mike and Gary). Dan would probably have to pretend to be jealous to avoid suspicion while Amy bluffs about some imaginary guy she’s been seeing. Even though Dan knows there’s no one but him. He could leave a hickey on her thigh and only he would know.

“If anyone finds out about us I would die of shame.”

“Finds out what?” Dan goads, but obligingly pulls away, rearranging himself between her thighs, fingers still deep inside her. “That we’ve had sex 23 times, or that you’ve come nearly twice that?”

“Oh my god, do you have a tally? Is there a star chart on your fridge?”

“Notches on my bedpost. You’re welcome, by the way.”

She sits up to look at him, the anger on her face tempered by the flush across her cheeks. Her neatly done hair is now a mess; she looks debauched. Dan slides his fingers out of her and licks them clean as she watches, then slides his arms under her thighs to hold her in place. Her eyes are glazed over slightly. She’s close to coming, he could feel it against his fingers, and can see the tension in her stomach. He flattens his tongue and licks a broad stroke from her entrance to her clit.

Amy jolts, as he knew she would, and drops back against the bed. He unwraps his arms from her thighs to spread her open as he tastes her, and her hands unclench from the bedspread to grab at him, nails digging into his skin. Dan likes that, grinding his cock into the bed and humming against her. He dips his tongue into her, tasting how wet she is, curling his tongue to press against her walls. Amy’s back arches. Her nails dig deeper into his shoulders, leaving little half-moons, and her muscles clench and clench before she relaxes with a shuddery exhale.

“Forty-five,” he says against her, before crawling back up her body to lick the sweat from her neck.

 

* * *

 

There are some worrying aspects, though.

One night it hits 9pm and the only thing Amy’s had that could be considered a break is the walk between the car and the office where she managed to eat a sandwich. He watches her run her hands through her hair and shut her eyes. She looks so tired and worn out, her posture defeated.

“What is this?” Amy asks, bewildered, when he places a coffee in front of her a minute later.

“Coffee.”

“Is it poisoned? Because if it is, can it please wait until after I’ve prepared this briefing, because I really don’t have time to die right now.”

“Can you make me a coffee, Dan?” asks Jonah, who has literally no reason to be there but schadenfreude about the displeasure his own presence causes.

“Make your own goddamn coffee, Jonah,” Dan snaps.

Sue looks at Dan and raises an eyebrow. The back of his neck tingles.

Shit.

 

* * *

 

They end up finishing around 1am.

Amy walks with him to the parking lot. “Follow me home,” she says over her shoulder as she gets into her car.

He hasn’t eaten dinner, and he’s hungry and frustrated but he trails her back to her apartment anyway. Dan’s barely through the front door before she has him pinned against it. Amy yanks on his tie to pull his mouth to hers, sliding her tongue across his when his mouth falls open.

“Amy,” he pants, when she pulls away to take her shirt off.

“Shut the fuck up Dan and take your pants off.”

She pushes him backwards until his knees hit the couch and he falls back onto it, pulling Amy down with him. He fumbles with a condom, and when she straddles him they’re both still half clothed. She drops her head to his shoulder when she comes and bites it, and he’s so startled he forgets himself for a second and comes.

She starts a conversation about Kent afterwards as she nonchalantly collects her clothes but Dan excuses himself to go home to sleep.

“That’s better,” he congratulates himself as he drives home, but he still ends up masturbating later that night, thinking about how she said his name when she sunk, wet and tight, onto his dick.

Yes, he’s definitely in trouble here.

 

* * *

 

To her credit, the next time Dan sexts her, Amy only blushes slightly. They’re sitting opposite each other, Amy beside Selina who Dan suspects is asleep behind her sunglasses, Dan beside Gary who’s cradling the Leviathan on his lap.

_Think I might get you to keep those heels on tonight._

He watches Amy’s hands hover over her phone for a minute before he gets a reply.

_Won’t they dig into your back when you’re fucking me?_

Earlier in the messaging thread, there’s a conversation about the ramifications of a tweet Chung sent out. Before that, there’s a series of texts about her father’s health.

_Sexting on your work phone? Aren’t you naughty._

Amy scoffs when she reads the text. _Don’t change the subject._

_Bossy. Any other demands?_

Dan watches Amy read it, smirk, and then lick her lips. He gets distracted by the sight of her tongue, and is only brought back to the moment when his phone vibrates. Dan chokes a bit, reading it.

_Bingo_ , Amy mouths, nudging his foot with hers.

Dan would care more, but he’s a bit too focused on the way her mouth lingers rounding the ‘O’ to bother.


End file.
